wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiel terms
first-sisters First-sisters is the name of a relationship between two Aiel women. Usually it means having the same mother (they are real sisters), but near-sisters can become first-sisters by making a pledge in front of Wise Ones. second-sisters Second-sisters is the name of a kinship between two Aiel women. It means your mothers are sisters. For a real world perspective, your second-sister would be your cousin. This is considered a closer relationship than father-sisters, but not as close as first-sisters or sister-wife. father-sisters Father-sisters is the name of a kinship between two Aiel women. It means your fathers are brothers. For a real-world perspective, your father-sister would be your cousin. Father-sisters aren't considered as closely related as second-sisters. near-sisters Near-sisters is a relationship between two Aiel women. It means being best friends, and considered as close as being first-sisters. Near-sisters can perform a ceremony in front of Wise Ones to become first-sisters, which in the eyes of the Aiel means they are actual sisters. sister-wife Sister-wife is the name of a relationship between two Aiel women. It means they have the same husband (they practice polygamy). Known sister-wifes: * Amys and Lian (married to Rhuarc) second-mother Second-mother is a relationship between an Aiel and another woman. It means the mother of your spouse. For a real world perspective, your second-mother would be your mother-in-law. 8S??8??shain'' Gai'shain (meaning "those sworn to peace in battle") are Aiel who have been captured in a battle or raid. As part of their toh, they are required to wear white and serve their captors faithfully for a year and a day. After that time, they return to their clan as if nothing had happened. It is far from unknown for Aiel taken gai'shain by an Aiel of the opposite sex to end up married to their captor. Wise Ones, blacksmiths, children, and women with a child under the age of ten cannot be taken gai'shain. Exact "ownership" of the gai'shain is a variable matter; though each gai'shain swears only to one person, they can be and are often instructed to obey commands from other people as well. Da'tsang This means Despised One in the Old Tounge. Person who is Da'tsang is never allowed to do any kind of useful labour unless there is great need. They are shamed with useless labour day in and day out, and forced to wear black wool robes. Dreamwalker A dreamwalker is a person who can enter Tel'aran'rhiod and look into people's dreams. They don't necessarily channel. Wise Ones The matriarchal leaders of the Aiel. They must go into the city of Rhuidean and pass two tests before they can be considered Wise Ones. Not all Wise Ones channel but all women who channel are Wise One's. Grassburner Aiel name for the Dark One ''Siswai'aman'' Means "Spears of the Dragon", and sounds much more possesive in the Old Tongue. These are Aiel who wear headbands with the ancient symbol of Aes Sedai on it. No Maiden of the Spear has taken part in this yet. Shoufa A black peice of fabric that is used to cover most of the face, as Aiel do not fight with their face in view of the world. If Aiel are not wearing these when they fight they use whatever they can to cover themselves. Avendoraldera Tree of life, this tree lies in the heart of the city Rhuidean. This is actually the last known surviving Chora Tree from the Age of Legends. Rhuidean A city built by the Jenn Aiel after the Breaking of the World with two surviving Aes Sedai. Once the Jenn died out the Aiel would send their Wise Ones and their Clan Chiefs in and learn their history, and then they could attain rank. Treekillers Cairhiens, after they cut down the cutting Avendoraldera, the tree of life. Undefined Terms {|+ Undefined Terminology || *Aethan Dor *Avendoraldera *Black Eyes *Brothers of the Eagle *Cadin'sor *Chareen *Codarra *Cor Darei *Daryne *Da'tsang *Dawn Runners *Dreamwalker *Duadhe Mahdi'in || *Far Aldazar Din *Far Dareis Mai *First-Brother *First-Sister *Gai'shain *Grassburner *Greatfather *Greatmother *Hama N'dore *Hold *Ji'e'toh *Knife Hands *Laman || *Maidens of the Spear *Miagoma *Mountain Dancers *Nakai *Near-Brother *Near-Sister *Night Spears *Rahien Sori *Red Shields *Reyn *Rhuidean *Roofmistress *Second-Brother || *Second Greatfather *Second Greatmother *Second-Sister *Seia Doon *Shaarad *Shae'en M'taal *Shaido *Sha'mad Conde *Shiande *Shoufa *Sister-Father *Sister-Mother *Sister-Wife || *Sovin Nai *Stand *Stone Dogs *Sunridge Hold *Taardad *Tain Shari *Three-Fold Land *Thunder Walkers *Tomanelle *Treekillers *True Bloods *Water Seekers *Wise Ones Category:Aiel